


The empty days

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, There must be a reason we're wearing clothes we need to figure out what, aziraphale is squishy and crowley loves it, theological discussion as means to get aziraphale to undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: It had been twelve days since the humans were exiled from Eden and Crawly was BORED.At some point, he figured there would be more of them to keep his days busy, but right this moment, there was no one else.Well, yes. There was someone. Someone he shouldn’t want to approach, and yet.It took Crawly twelve days to break his own personal vow and seek out the Angel.--Aka the fic where Aziraphale and Crawly invent blowjobs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 655





	The empty days

It had been twelve days since the humans were exiled from Eden and Crawly was BORED. Eve was in pain and didn’t want to see him, and Adam was busy hunting and generally taking care of her. Crawly was a demon, but he wasn’t evil to the point of causing unnecessary trouble to them in these trying times. To be quite honest, he felt like the apple business would have to be enough for now. 

At some point, he figured there would be more of them to keep his days busy, but right this moment, there was no one else. 

Well, yes. There was someone. Someone he shouldn’t want to approach, and yet. 

It took Crawly twelve days to break his own personal vow and seek out the Angel. 

He knew where Aziraphale was. Of course, there being no one else on Earth at this point, it was pretty easy to keep tabs on one ethereal being. Aziraphale has seemed to settle in a little oasis, not far from the forest the humans had chosen to settle in, but not too close either. It was a gem of lush greenery in the middle of the desert, and right now, under the glare of the afternoon sun, it shone with promises. 

Crawly was bored, and the Angel had been interesting. 

He found him sitting beside a pool of clear water, his feet dangling in. Crawly drank the sight of him bathing in sunlight, head thrown back, a serene smile on his face, the white fabric of his robes hitched up his thighs. For a moment, Crawly was reminded of God’s grace, and then he squashed the thought viciously.

He must have made a sound, because Aziraphale opened his eyes and startled at the sight of him.

‘Crawly? What are you doing here?’ He half-sat up, fist closing on a sword that wasn’t there. Crawly stopped him, both hands raised. 

‘Peace, Angel, I don’t want any trouble. I’m not making any trouble either.’

Aziraphale sat back and replaced the folds of his tunic, a frown on his face.

‘Forgive me for doubting you, since you’re a demon, and all. If you’re not making trouble, what are you doing?’

‘ _ Nothing _ !’ shouted Crawly with open arms. ‘There’s nothing to do! How can you stand it?’

Aziraphale shrugged. 

‘I think it’s nice. You just have to find ways to entertain yourself. Like eating!’

And he put something in his mouth. 

Crawly approached, curious, and saw a large green leaf next to the Angel. There was a small amount of red grapes on it, and Aziraphale had just put one in his mouth. Like an animal. Like a human.

‘You eat? Why?’

‘It’s delicious! You have to try it!’

He offered one to Crawly, who crouched next to him and just stared at it. 

‘So… you put it in your mouth?’

‘Yes. And you need to chew with your teeth, and when it's mush, you swallow.’   
‘Sounds weird. And where does it go next?’   
‘Technically, there’s a whole system inside humans and animals, but I don’t bother with that. The other end is rather unsavory.’   
‘Why bother with any of it, then?’   
‘Because it’s- just trust me!’

Crawly stared at him. The Angel was still holding the grape, his face completely earnest. He didn’t seem to realise the magnitude of what he’d just asked. For a demon to trust an angel?

But then, that Angel had protected him from the rain with his wing instead of smiting him. 

‘Alright, here goes nothing,’ said Crawly, taking the grape and popping it in his mouth.

He didn’t see what was so extraordinary about it. It was just there, round and squishy, against his tongue. 

‘You have to bite it.’

Crawly did, and OH.

The explosion. It was like there was light inside his mouth. It was the feeling of holding a newborn star in his hands. It was completely different than anything he’d ever experienced. 

‘See?’ asked Aziraphale with pride, as if he’d been the one to invent grapes. As far as Crawly was concerned, he very well could be. 

Crawly chewed with reverence, and then his corporation swallowed by reflex. 

‘That… that was something,’ he admitted.

‘I know! And all the other fruits have different flavors too! Dates, oranges, bananas, pears, oh pears! Apples-’

He stopped himself. They stared at each other, awkwardly, remembering who and what exactly they were. Crawly coughed, looking for a way to change the subject. His eyes fell on Aziraphale’s thighs, and on his feet, dangling in the water.

‘And this?’ he asked, curiosity replacing awkwardness. ‘You hang out in water, now?’

‘It- it feels good,’ admitted the Angel sheepishly. ‘The coolness of the water contrasts with the heat of the sun, and… Well, it’s nice. I know I shouldn’t, but. It’s nice.’

‘If it’s nice, why shouldn’t you?’   
‘I don’t think Heaven would appreciate all this hedonism, to be honest.’

Crawly grimaced. He didn’t care much about Heaven and even less about what they would appreciate or not. 

He extended a hand over the edge and touched the water. It was indeed pleasantly cool to the touch. As his brief stint as a snake, in Eden, he’d felt water as dew drops on his scales, and rain on his hair, but nothing more. In Hell, all water was stagnant and toxic, so no one would be crazy enough to put a body part in it. 

This water was clear. Crawly could sit next to Aziraphale and put his feet in. Or he could go bigger. 

He stood up and untied his robes, letting them fall in a pile on the grass. Aziraphale stared at his naked form, blinking. 

‘Crawly? Why are you-’

He yelped when Crawly opened his wings, ran two steps and jumped straight into the pond. He hit the cool water in a very satisfying splash. Being underwater reminded him of existence before the invention of gravity. He let himself float a few moments, then flapped his wings, found his footing, and stood back up. The water wasn’t really deep, it reached up to his chest. 

Aziraphale was spluttering and wiping his face. 

‘ _ Why _ did you feel the  _ need _ to do that? Everything was so calm and serene, but no, you’re a troublemaker, you-’

Crawly couldn’t stop himself, he burst out laughing. There wasn’t anything particularly funny, he was just overcome with an intense joy. The sun, the water, the grape, the deliciously annoyed Angel… He didn’t remember a time when things felt so… light.

He paddled a bit, experimenting with his corporation and how it reacted to the water. He tried imitating fish, and ducks, using his wings and not, walking and swimming and just floating. 

Aziraphale just watched, eating grapes, already drying with the sun. 

‘Don’t you want to come in, Angel?’ 

‘I’m perfectly good over here, thank you. I like being dry.’

Of course he would, thought Crawly with fondness. After knowing him for slightly more than an hour, he could guess that the Angel was all kinds of fussy, and that of course he would prefer being dry to being wet. 

At some point, Crawly got bored of swimming and came back to Aziraphale, who had finished his grapes and seemed content to just watch and appreciate the sun. Once again, Crawly’s eyes went to the pale legs that disappeared into the water. 

‘Can I see?’ he asked, pointing at them. 

‘See what?’ 

‘Your feet. And legs too, I guess.’

‘... Why?’

‘I tried looking at mine, but these forms are not very bendy. The serpent form is, but it gets boring pretty fast, it’s just scales everywhere. The humans, though? They have so many different bits!’

Aziraphale lifted his eyebrows and ended up shrugging, lifting a foot off the water. Crawly took it, turned it softly this way and that, stopping when it wouldn’t go furter. He looked at the underside, at the toes, the nails, the ankles. He learned that if he placed his fingers on the sole, Aziraphale would laugh and twist his body out of reach and then it would take a while for him to stretch out his foot again. He took the second foot and compared them, their symmetry and surprising parts that were not symmetrical. 

He placed his hands on Aziraphale’s ankles, felt the bones moving under the skin. He went higher, and Aziraphale let him touch the calves, the fine blond hair, the rough skin of his knees, the soft skin underneath them. He went higher, squished the thighs with both hands, delighting in the give and bounce. He spent a while just squishing and releasing, admiring the patches of white and pink. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. 

‘Oh! Err. Hm.’ Crawly stammered. ‘It’s just that mine are not as nice? They’re harder, it’s like the corporation department forgot to add the meat over the bones. But this? This is  _ nice _ .’

He squished once more to mark his point.

‘Well, I hope it helped satisfy your curiosity, my dear.’

‘Hmrph. Yes? And no? Can I, huh. Go higher?’

‘- I beg your pardon?’

‘Well, there must be a reason why we’re clothed, no? And why Adam and Eve felt the need to cover themselves after eating the fruit?’

‘Well, if God found it necessary to cover up our bodies, I don’t see why we should disrobe-’

‘But the humans were nude in the Garden! And the other animals too! All of Her creatures are born nude- except our corporations? Which were made by Heaven and not God, need I remind you.’

‘But still, we must follow Heaven’s rules-’

‘Our corporations were made to resemble the humans and the humans are made in Her image and She is perfect so are you telling me it’s normal to cover what She has created, out of what, of shame? Why is there shame involved?’

‘ _ Why _ are you so insistent?’   
‘I’m BORED. And curious. It was just idle wondering, but now I’m convinced someone has a good reason to cover us up and I need to know what it is!’

Aziraphale thought for a moment, frowning, then ended up shrugging. 

‘I guess there is no shame in Her creation. I don’t see what could be so mind boggling in seeing my corporation. I see yours just fine, and the humans too.’

He untied the sash at his waist and let the robe fall open. Crawly stared a moment, his hands creeping up Aziraphale’s thighs. There was some more creamy skin, softer the higher he touched. The thighs touched each other. He pushed the legs apart, Aziraphale letting him do as he pleased. He let his fingers roam the inner skin, amazed at what he could feel. Aziraphale wriggled.

‘What? Does it hurt? Or tickle again?’

‘No- not exactly. It’s just more sensitive than the rest. A bit like the inside of my knee. Or my lips.’

Well, there was a thought. How did Aziraphale know how sensitive his lips were? Must be the eating. Crawly then wondered how soft those thighs would be on his own lips. 

Never one to refuse temptation, he lifted a leg and placed his closed mouth on the inside of it. Aziraphale gasped. Yes, yes, this was something to remember. He opened his lips and licked, and the saltiness of the sweat was as delicious as the sweetness of the grape. 

‘Crawly, what are you doing?’ There was a nervous note in Aziraphale’s voice, and that was interesting too. 

‘Eating,’ he answered. ‘This is better than the grape.’

He bit, softly, and delighted in the give of the flesh. Aziraphale whimpered. That was also something to remember. 

‘I- I am not sure we are supposed to do this-’

Crawly lifted his head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

‘Angel, I have no idea what  _ this _ is. There possibly can’t be a rule about  _ this _ if no one has ever done it before.’

‘I know, but somehow it feels like I shouldn’t be doing it?’

‘That’s Heaven for you, they don’t like fun,’ he grimaced. ‘Just- I’m just- I was just curious!’

‘I don’t think Heaven likes that either…’

‘Do you want me to stop?’

Aziraphale thought for a moment, looked at the hands on his thighs and back at Crawly, and shook his head. 

‘I’m sorry, my dear, you can keep going.’

He even opened his legs further, displaying his genitalia. Crawly pouted.

‘What?’ said Aziraphale. ‘Is there something wrong with that part of my corporation?’

‘Oh, no, it’s just that I have the same one. Like Adam. I know what those are like. I would have loved to see the other model from up close.’

‘Hm, sorry to disappoint.’

‘Don’t be sorry! This- THIS is new!’

He passed the genitalia to grab Aziraphale’s belly with both hands, squealing in delight when it gave even more than the thighs. It even wiggled!

‘I don’t have one like this! I think they forgot to add it on me! Oh, it feels incredible!’

‘I think they made a mistake,’ admitted Aziraphale with a frown. ‘Since you don’t have one, nor Adam, and most Angels don’t either. I mean, Eve is pretty round, but she’s expecting… You don’t think I’m expecting, do you?’

Crawly thought with a frown, looked back at Aziraphale’s genitalia. 

‘I’m pretty sure these are not compatible? I might be mistaken, but so far most animals have followed the rule?’

‘What am I talking about, I’m an Angel, I can’t be expecting,’ muttered Aziraphale. ‘It’s probably just a mistake they made with my corporation.’

‘Angel, what the Hell are you saying? Nothing that feels like THIS,’ he squeezed for emphasis, ‘could  _ ever _ be a mistake!’

He bent further over the rocky ledge to lick the skin and yes, it was still delicious. He gave it a nibble and it was as satisfying. Really, the grape was good but the Angel was  _ delectable _ . 

‘And here you go, eating me again,’ sighed Aziraphale with a smile. ‘I’m going to think you’re a boa and you eat your prey whole.’

‘Don’t give me ideas,’ muttered Crawly, his hands fluttering on the sides of the belly, squeezing the waist, the hips, scratching a bit, looking into the belly button, licking into it, to Aziraphale’s yelp and wiggle. 

‘Why do we even have those,’ muttered Crawly. ‘Eve and her guy don’t have them?’

‘It’s all ineffable,’ sighed Aziraphale, content, leaning back on his hands.

Crawly had to stretch and lie on the ledge to go further up, his lower abdomen coming in contact with Aziraphale’s genitalia. The Angel didn’t seem bothered so he stayed there and continued his exploration. 

Over the belly were the pectorals, covered with more fine pale hair that gleamed under the sun. He scratched a bit, pulled gently until Aziraphale grimaced, combed them on one side, then the other. He then went to a nipple, frowning. 

‘I don’t get why we have these either,’ he said, taking the nub between his fingers.

He was about to keep talking, but was interrupted by a gasp. He looked up and saw Aziraphale blinking, mouth open. 

‘What? What happened?’

‘I- I don’t know?’   
  


He did it again, and the gasp became a whimper.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘No…? I don’t think so?’   
‘Angel, if it hurts, you have to tell me. I’ll stop.’   
‘I- I kind of want you to do it again?’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I. Yes? Please.’

Crawly did it for a third time, a bit harder, and he got rewarded with a full body shiver. 

This was the most interesting thing that Crawly had ever seen, and he’d seen the creation of the universe.

He tried the other nipple, and got the same result. He tried both at the same time, and Aziraphale threw his head backwards. 

‘Angel,  _ what is happening _ ,’ muttered Crawly, voice full of wonder. 

‘I don’t know,’ said Aziraphale, ‘but I think that’s what we weren’t supposed to find.’   
‘If you’re expecting me to stop-’

‘ _ Keep going _ .’

Crawly, for the first time in his existence, obeyed without asking a single question. He twitched the nipples softly, a bit harder, a bit harder, stopped when Aziraphale shook his head, kept going when Aziraphale started panting. He used his nails and scratched gently. 

He had the most wonderful idea to use his mouth. He pressed his lips to a nub and felt the Angel shake under him. He licked and was rewarded with hands grabbing his hair. He nibbled and Aziraphale’s whole body shook, his lower part pressed with insistence to Crawly’s abdomen. 

‘What- what is happening-’ panted Aziraphale.

Crawly moved back a bit to let him breathe. He was a sight to see. His creamy skin was now completely red in some places, like his face, his ears, his chest, and-

‘ANGEL, SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH YOUR GENITALIA.’

‘ **_WHAT?!?_ ** ’

‘It wasn’t like that before!’

The member was now bigger, standing upright, a deep reddish purple color. 

They both stood there, staring at the weird appendage.

‘It- It looks angry. Why is is angry?’ asked Crawly.

‘I don’t know?? I’m certainly not feeling angry!’

‘Maybe it’s jealous because of all the attention your nipples are getting?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous-’

Crawly touched the tip with a finger. Aziraphale  _ screamed _ . 

‘Is that good yelling or bad yelling? Angel?’

‘I- What is HAPPENING?!? Why is this corporation so - so-’

‘Reactive?’

‘Sensitive! I thought the nipple thing was overwhelming, but this- It was as if you touched my ethereal essence with the tip of your finger!’

‘That bad?’

‘That  _ good _ !’ 

‘Huh. Can I do it again?’

‘PLEASE.

Crawly slowly approached his hand, did the same tip touch, and Aziraphale just squirmed this time, probably expecting the feeling. He added another finger, then all the others, until his whole hand was gently holding the member. It felt warm, and alive. 

‘This is so strange,’ he muttered.

‘Don’t be rough with it, I don’t think my corporation would appreciate it,’ panted Aziraphale. 

‘Sure, no problem. I’m going to try some things, alright?’

Aziraphale nodded frantically. 

There were some veins along the shaft, and Crawly traced them with the tip of his fingers. He went lower, to the bushy pale hair in between the Angel’s legs, took the testicles, observed how they moved in his hand, caressed the thin skin with his thumb. Aziraphale kept making small sounds and wriggling a bit, one of his hands holding him upright, the other still in Crawly’s hair. 

Crawly went back up the member, up to the top, where it took a bulbous shape. He discovered he could move the skin back, like the petals of a flower, and bring to light a whole secret part. It was redder and seemed to leak a drop of clear liquid. He touched it with the tip of his finger. Aziraphale whined. 

And then he licked the tip of the member, and Aziraphale’s yell scared a flock of birds. 

‘WHAT,’

‘ _ Pleasedothatagain. _ ’

‘- ok?’

He brought back his tongue and licked some more, eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s face. He had thrown his head back, biting his lip. He was the picture of ecstasy.

Crawly had found his calling. 

He licked the bulb and then licked lower, lower, until he reached the coarse hair, and then licked the testicles. These didn’t provoke a strong reaction, so back up he went, his tongue playing the Angel like a new instrument. And Aziraphale delivered. Gasps and mewls and pants and muttered “Oh!” and “My dear-”. It was a sweeter symphony than anything the angelic choirs had even sang. 

If Crawly knew how to do one thing, it was to escalate a situation. If lips and tongue could achieve this, what could make it better? He wanted to devour Aziraphale, like a real boa constrictor, but his human corporation could only manage-

He put his lips, gently, around the bulb, and licked. Aziraphale moved his hips by reflex, putting more of his member inside Crawly’s mouth, and Crawly startled. Aziraphale immediately pulled back and let go of the demon’s hair.

‘Oh, dear me, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! My body- it just- but I am sorry!’

‘Angel, Angel! No need to fret! It’s okay! I- I liked it? It was nice!’

‘Are… are you sure? I thought I hurt you!’

‘No, no, I was surprised, that’s all!’

‘I don’t want to hurt you-’

‘Aziraphale, I swear to Satan, put your hand back in my hair and your dick in my mouth right this instant!’

Aziraphale nodded and obeyed. Crawly closed his lips around the member with a satisfied sigh. This was something good, said his corporation. This was something he should repeat as often as possible. 

He quickly learned that up and down movements were highly appreciated, and that saliva made everything run smoother. He also guessed that teeth were a huge no-no, which was confirmed by a whimper of pain and a harsh pull of his hair when he scratched the skin accidentally.

He learned that having his hair pulled was a resounding YES. 

Aziraphale was a work of art in itself. Whole upper body resting on one arm, eyes closed in pure bliss, lush lips slightly open in a continuous pant, and the sounds, oh, the sounds-

Crawly could have lived forever licking and sucking the member of this angel, hands gripping the ample thighs and ample belly and ample hips, having his hair pulled gently and not-so-gently... Everything was perfection. 

And then- A sound that wasn’t like the other sounds-Something more intense, more urgent, and Crawly instinctively reacted by licking more, sucking more, grabbing more-

Aziraphale shouted, pumped his hips into Crawly’s mouth once, twice, pulling his head by the hair to bring him closer. Crawly’s felt something warm in his mouth and recoiled in surprise, and got splashed in the face with something wet and hot. 

Aziraphale still had a grip on his scalp, so he couldn’t move far. He stayed there, incredulous, while the Angel seemed to come back from an attack of insanity. 

It took a while, but at some point, Aziraphale blinked and looked back at him.

‘Oh! Oh no! My dear, what have I done?’   
‘Pulled my hair, mostly? And there was this weird liquid? It didn’t taste very good, to be honest.’

‘Did I cause you pain?’

‘Huh, a bit? But I just discovered, and listen to this, Angel- Pain can be good? Like,  _ very _ good.’

‘Oooh, I feel so rude, pulling your hair and- and leaking fluids in your mouth- and oh, all over your face, oh Crawly, please let me-’

Aziraphale sat up and dipped his hands in the water. Crawly stood there, incredulous, while the Angel washed his face with care. 

‘There, all better,’ said Aziraphale, leaving his hands on Crawly’s cheeks. The Demon was about to ask something, probably something very intelligent and insightful, when Aziraphale placed his lips on Crawly’s. 

It was… soft. 

So soft. 

Aziraphale sat back, and Crawly blinked. 

‘...Whu?’ was his intelligent question.

‘I saw the humans do it. It looked nice, and- well, I wanted to do something nice for you. To thank you.’

‘Thank me?’

‘Oh Crawly, you have no idea! It was the most surreal experience I ever had! It was like flying, and being in her Holy Light, but in such a carnal way? It was an incredible rush, and- and- Oh, I can’t describe it-’

‘Seems like you liked it,’ smirked Crawly, not hiding his pride. 

‘I could spend my existence doing nothing but this,’ sighed the Angel.

‘Okay.’

And Crawly took Aziraphale’s member into his mouth again. 

Aziraphale shouted and pulled Crawly’s hair, but not in the nice way, in a rather insistent way. Crawly left the genitals fall from his mouth and blinked up. 

‘Not good?’ asked the Demon.

‘... No? It doesn’t feel at all like it did before! Oh, this is unfair!’

‘Maybe it needs to sleep? It looks like it’s sleeping.’

They both looked at Aziraphale’s member, which, indeed, looked limp once again. 

‘Maybe it’ll never come back?’ worried Aziraphale.

‘Not if I have anything to say about it,’ frowned Crawly. ‘I’ll come back to YOU later,’ he sneered at the member. 

‘Well, meanwhile- Oh! You said you had one, maybe we could try it on you!’

‘Whu?’

Aziraphale jumped in the water, getting his corporation, his open tunic and his wings wet. Looking down, he could clearly see Crawly’s genitalia standing to attention.

‘Look! It’s up too!’ he said with delight. ‘I can work with this!’

‘Wha- when did it- I didn’t order it to stand? It did that on its own!’

‘Mine too. I guess it’s another one of these interesting perks that come with the corporations, like taste!’

Crawly stood there, looking at his weird appendage, still unsure about everything. Aziraphale brought his hand closer. 

‘Should I touch it?’

‘I guess so.’

He did, and it was as if lightning crossed Crawly’s corporation. 

‘My dear? Are you well?’

Crawly realized he had yelled. Slowly, he nodded, and Aziraphale started moving his hand again. 

It was slow and delightful, Crawly could have stayed there indefinitely, with a delicious Angel focused on giving him pleasure. It was something he could brag to his Hellish superiors, but at the same time, it was something he wanted to keep hidden forever. He wanted to keep this Angel, he wanted to place his mouth on him again, he wanted to place his hands on him-

‘- can I-’ he panted, ‘can I keep exploring you?’

‘Oh, well, alright- do you want me to stop?’

‘No- no, keep going. Please.’

‘Alright.’

Crawly lifted his hands and started with the top, this time, placing them on Aziraphale’s head. His hair was soft, light, and curly, and Crawly discovered another one of his favorite feelings in the world. Then came the ears, the cheeks, the nose. Soft fingers on eyelids, on lips. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth and touched his tongue to the tip of a finger and OH- it was connected to his genitalia. He bucked in Aziraphale’s hand. 

‘You like this?’ mumbled the Angel. 

Crawly nodded, and left a hand there. The other kept exploring. The neck, clavicles, shoulders. He stepped closer to Aziraphale to reach the base of his wings. The Angel wasn’t left with much space between them to move his hand, but he kept doing it, slowly, his rhythm never faltering. 

Crawly was floating, like he’d been floating earlier, but this time, the feeling came from inside his body. He removed his other hand from Aziraphale’s mouth and grabbed the shoulders again, so strong, like a mountain. He scratched the skin, scratched down the Angel’s arms, and back up again. 

He left a hand on a shoulder, resting his weight on this sturdy Angel, and lowered the other one down the pectorals again, the belly - definitely one of his favorite parts-, the sides…

Aziraphale helpfully lifted the arm that was not busy touching his member. Crawly touched his sides, his back, went lower and YES

Yes this was perfect. This was his home, now.

He grabbed the Angel’s backside and, hearing Aziraphale whimper, grabbed harder, adding some nails into it. Oh, the perfect feeling. He could die, right there, and die happy. 

Aziraphale went faster and yes, this was also incredible, perfection made better. He placed his mouth on the Angel’s neck, his lips to pulse, his tongue to salty skin. He pressed the Angel’s body to him, making it almost impossible for Aziraphale to keep moving, but kept going, faster and faster, and Crawly dug his nails in that soft, perfect ass-

Everything went white. 

It was like seeing the light of God again. 

It was like Falling, but faster.

It was more beautiful than holding a newborn star in his palms.

It was...

Slowly, Crawly came back to himself. He was still in the water, clinging to Aziraphale, whimpering, and the Angel was holding him, caressing his hair, and whispering soft words of affection. 

The demon side of Crawly rebelled. The rest of Crawly, the sated, satisfied and floating side of Crawly would allow anything from this particular Angel. 

‘Are you alright, my dear?’ whispered Aziraphale.

Crawly could only nod.

‘It’s something else, isn’t it?’

Crawly nodded faster. 

They stayed like this for a while, discovering that touching bodies could be nice in new and different ways.

They eventually left the pond and stretched on the soft grass, letting the sun dry them. Curled together, still touching, still discovering, filling the empty days in the most delightful way. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This could spark a whole new alternate universe but I'm too lazy to invent it. Just say 'Thank you for my pornography!'


End file.
